


Peeping Tom

by rottensinner



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Like really underage, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottensinner/pseuds/rottensinner
Summary: Felix had been trying to find Dimitri, but as soon as he does, he wishes he hadn't.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Peeping Tom

Felix had been trying to find Dimitri, but as soon as he does, he wishes he hadn't. Through the sliver of the door that hadn't been closed all the way, Felix can't see much of his friend. One foot hanging off the edge of the bed. One small hand grasping tightly to the cape of the man above him. It would be easy enough to think that this wasn't Dimitri at all, that it was some serving boy that a noble had taken a fancy to.

But he knows Dimitri's voice a bit too well. He hasn't heard his friend's small moans and gasps before, but they sound similar enough to his crying that Felix knows, immediately, that it's him.

He knows, too, though it takes him a minute to process it, that the man above him is none other than Felix's own father. He frowns at that. Wasn't it enough for his father to pin Felix down?

But no, that's selfish. He can't ask to have all of his father's attention. Stupid, girlish, dumb. He doesn't want that kind of attention anyway.

Staring through the crack in the door, he can see his father's weight shift forward towards Dimitri, and he can hear Dimitri cry out, softly. It doesn't really sound like he's in pain, though. Dimitri moans again, and Felix can tell from the sound that there's something against his mouth, maybe his own hand, maybe Felix's father's. But he's definitely not crying.

Felix can feel his cheeks colouring. Is Dimitri that much stronger than him, that he doesn't feel pain when Rodrigue bites him? Does the way his father's thigh grinds between his legs not make him feel strange and overwhelmed?

Is his father right when he tells Felix that he's just a weak girl, that a real boy wouldn't be so pathetic?

For a moment, Felix is so angry that he considers pushing the door open and interrupting them. But then he hears Rodrigue speaking.

"You're doing so good for me, Dimitri," Rodrigue says, and his voice is so soft that Felix almost doesn't catch it at all. "You're so pretty like this," he says, and Dimitri whines softly, clinging tighter to Rodrigue's coat.

It wasn't fair. Rodrigue never said things like that to Felix. When he was with Felix, he would say "Hold still, girl. Can you even hear yourself? What kind of boy would cry like this? Stop squirming."

And even now, Felix is squirming. His knees tight together as his hand finds its way between his legs, to rub at a place where something should be, but isn't. To rub at his shameful hole. He has to cover his mouth with his other hand to keep himself quiet, but even now, he can't tear his eyes away from the scene before him.

The scene of his father being careful, tender even, with his friend. The scene of Dimitri slowly losing what composure he has left, getting louder and begging, Felix has never heard him beg for anything before.

But now, he says, "Daddy, please, let me," and Felix frowns at that, because Rodrigue isn't Dimitri's dad, he's Felix's dad. Felix's hand is under his clothes now, and he's so slick, so shamefully wet. He slides his own slim fingers into the hole, and thinks about Rodrigue's. He always squirms away when his father does it, pleading for mercy, but maybe.

Maybe if Rodrigue was as gentle with him as he's being with Dimitri, it wouldn't feel so scary.

"What, baby?" Rodrigue asks, and Felix knows without being able to see their faces that his father is smiling. "Tell Daddy what you want."

"I want-ah!" Dimitri gasps, and his legs wrap around Rodrigue's waist. "I want to cum, please, Daddy, let me!"

"Of course, baby," Rodrigue says, and he sounds so sweet it makes Felix sick, what right does he have to sound like that after everything he's done. His father- Felix's father- slides down Dimitri's body until he's on his knees in front of the bed.

He doesn't need to see his father's face to know the meaning of the wet sounds he hears. Felix twists his fingers desperately inside himself, and watches as Dimitri cums into his father's mouth. Dimitri moans, sweet and satisfied, almost a sigh, and in that moment, Felix hates him.

And then it's over, and Rodrigue is standing up. Felix turns around and runs, praying they didn't hear him at the door. The air is cold against his wet fingers. He realizes with a start that his cheeks are wet too, with tears he hadn't meant to shed.

It's disgusting. He's still so weak.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhooooo thanks for reading this, i may or may not have more where this came from


End file.
